We're where?
by pounce-smith
Summary: Two girls from the future are sent to the past, through their favorite harry potter book? The summary sucks but just read the story.RLOC SBOC
1. Chapter 1 Guys?

A/N: This is my first fic so be nice OK 

It was the start of school term and Silver and Snow were under the tree by the music centre. "So, which book is your favorite. Book 3 and 5 are mine personally." Snow said, then cursed herself, she had just mentioned the unmentionable. _Three, two, one._ "Why did they have to kill my Snuffles, why!"

Now, if you had been walking past at this exact moment, the thoughts would have probably been something along the lines of 'poor girl, her pet must have died.' Or 'what ever is wrong with her.'

Let me explain a small fact to you, snuffles is not a pet, frankly, snuffles does not technically exist, and this has nothing to do with the fact that he is dead.

Snuffles is infact the pet name of one Sirius Black, who if was alive in that time and was not completely fictionary, would have been roughly the age of her parents, but you can't blame a girl for dreaming now can you. Any way, where was I, oh yes, I have got to stop interrupting myself.

Snow and Silver were sitting under the big beech tree behind the music centre, discussing the harry potter books.

"My favourite quote is, 'Snape, once again you have used your penetrating mind and as usual, come to the wrong conclusion.' From book five."

"No, I'm pretty sure it is book four."

"Check then," Snow said, reaching into her bag to collect the book in question. But just as Silver's fingers brushed the book that Snow was handing her there was a blinding flash and the girls disappeared.

"Hey, guys, I have sweets and lamingtons." Pounce said, returning from the tuck shop, "Guys?!?!?!"

A/N Well??? Sorry it doesn't include any harry potter in the first chappie but that was just to set the scene, so c u soon!!!

Review


	2. Chapter 2 Oh, crap!

Chapter 2 

A/N This is basically where I left off, the two girls have just disappeared but to where and when? And just let's say it was mufti day at school, so they wern't wearing that horrible uniform of theirs. Yuck!

"Snow, I don't think we are in Kansas any more."

Silver said, but was surprised to see a smile on her face. She followed her gaze and saw a black and red train with the words _Hogwarts Express _embossed on the side. Silver couldn't help but start to grin as well.

"No, Silver, we are defiantly not in Kansas."

The girls looked around, taking in all the sights and sounds and commenting on how alike or different it was from the movie.

"Well, might as well find ourselves a compartment then, I just do feel sorry that Pounce isn't here to enjoy this with us, when we get to Hogsmede we need to buy a camera." Silver said, still trying to take in her surroundings.

"Um.. Silver, there just one slight detail we must have skipped." Snow said, pointing to the calendar hanging from the brick wall beside the train. _September 1st 1975_ (A/N the Maruaders are in their 5th year, so they haven't made the map yet, or are in the process of doing so.) As they two girls clambered onto the train, the final whistle blew and the train pulled out of Kings Cross Station and on to Hogwarts.

Remus' point of view.

It's the first day back, and my friends have still not ditched me after finding out about me being a…well you know. Wait, of course you know you are me. God, I am talking to myself again, I was sure I had grown out of that.

"Remus, earth to Remus." Sirius had been calling me for the past ten minutes, maybe I should answer him. Nahh.

The four of us arrived at our usual cabin, expecting to see it empty as usual, except we saw two girls inside. One had blonde hair that fell down to her waist in waves, with a turquoise streak at the front and hazel coloured eyes that blended well with her hair. Gosh she was pretty, Wait, Remus, snap out of it, remember your problem, you would just put her in danger, hey you don't even know her, she could be some Slytherin. So where was I, hmm, the second girl was had chocolate hair that ran down half way down her back and had watery coloured eyes. The two of them looked deep in conversation about some one called Harry and some called Pounce. "Ahem." Sirius cleared his throat, causing the girls to stop their conversation and look up quickly. "Your in our seats." James said, not caring about introductions and getting straight to the point, he probably thought that they already knew him and were going to just get up and leave.

"Your point." The blonde one said, raising an eyebrow so that it was almost lost above her hairline, then bursting out laughing. God, she was cute, Remus, snap out of it.

"Sorry, I'm Snow and that's Silver, don't ask about the names or we shall have to kill you." The blonde girl that was Snow said in what was a mock threating tone.

"We are…" Sirius started but was cut off by a new comer at the door.

"Well, the rumours are true, there are new students on the train. Names Lucious Malfoy, you better do good to remember that name, and forget these loser Gryfindors. Ask the hat to put you in Slytherin, if you don't want to end up like them." And with that he turned around and went back to the cold corner wher he belonged.

"As I was saying before that git interrupted, I am Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, AKA the Marauders." Sirius said, giving a low bow.

"So, you were saying something about us being in your seats, no offence but there is enough room in here for all of us." Silver said, this was the first time she had spoken since we had interrupted the girls conversation. Just as we were sitting down the familiar voice droned over the speaker phones, telling us to get changed into our robes, and as the girls got out their robes and went to get changed the four of us continued our conversation on what we were going to do on full moons.

A/N so, what do you think. It was a spur of the moment type thing, oh by the way the characters aren't mine, although I would like them to be.


End file.
